Lonely Interruptus
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Luke!” Lorelai smiled, shocked to see her husband and he laughed when he saw her struggling to sit up. Quickly, he squatted down next to the bed, gently putting his arm over her side to stop her. “You're home.” She awed in just above a whisper


**One shot.. Lonely Interruptus..**

_**A.N- **__I know, it's not on the list, but this scene as been playing through my mind all week and I had to write it. So here you go. Enjoy and please review when you're finished! Thank you!_

Quietly, Luke opened the front door of his home, wincing when it creaked. He made a mental note, again, to fix that.

"Ow! Damnit!" He cursed when he bumped into the wall, missing the opening that led into the living room.

The house was dark, and encase Loerlai had fallen asleep on the couch; which did happen on many occasions, he didn't' want to turn the light on and risk waking her up.

It took him a moment, but when he found the table, he emptied out his pockets, carefully putting his keys and wallet next to the answering machine, casting a quick glance at it, then continuing on with his journey when he saw that the red light wasn't flashing.

Although he already knew the answer since the tv wasn't blaring; it was always on when Lorelai fell asleep in the living room, still, Luke stopped before turning to the stairs, looking back at the couch then nodding to himself when he saw that it was empty.

Luke took the stairs two at a time, careful to avoid the spots that creaked, as he made his way up the stairs.

He could see their bedroom door was open, but only a crack, just enough for him to see the blue/white glow that the tv gave off in the dark room.

It was a little past nine and Luke figured Lorelai was in bed, probably awake.

He found it odd that she rarely watched television in her room. With all the shows she loved, all the shows she loved to mock, their bedroom wasn't a prime spot where she did it. But he noticed it was happening more and more lately.

The last couple of weeks, Luke was having to work extra hours at the diner. Cesar was away with his family, some kind of emergency. He's called since then though, Luke found out that everything was fine, he was just spending time with his mother, who had a minor heart attack, so Luke was working double duty; leaving before Lorelai woke up and coming home after she fell asleep. The tv almost always on, with the volume turned up. He didn't know how she fell asleep with all that noise.

Today, he was able to get away a bit earlier than usual because Lane was back from her trip with the band and came in a couple of hours ago, insisting that he leave and go home to his wife. Luke was more than happy to go and he was really hoping Lorelai was still awake. He didn't like coming home to find her asleep. He liked to be there as it happened; hold her close as her eyes closed, her body drifting off into a calm sleep.

He missed that and he hated that he got the change to.

Luke gripped his hand around the door, securing his fingers around the knob then gently pushing it open. Just enough so he could see inside.

Lorelai was sitting up in bed, leaning against the head board. There was some added light coming from the small lamp on her night stand.

He watched as she brought her hand to hair, pushing it behind her ear and Luke was able to see that she had her glasses on. She only ever wore her glasses in bed if she were reading.

Reading never used to be high on Lorelai's, favorite-things-to-do, list.. well aside from skimming through the latest _Instyle_ or _vogue_ magazine, but during the last couple of months, it became something she did just about every night. It started when she was well into her second trimester. Her stomach was getting bigger, the baby moving around, her back aching and she just had a hard time falling asleep from it all.

One night, Luke handed her one of Rory's book that she left in their room and suggested that she read for a while. He told her that it would make her tiered, so she opened the magazine, layed against Luke's chest, and read. It didn't perform miracles or anything, but it did help and eventually it just became a habit. Part of her nightly routine.

Luke smiled when Lorelai let out a small yawn, her lead turing to the right. He thought she was checking the time because when she turned back, she closed her book, sticking the bookmark he bought her, between two pages. He guessed it was the same one she's been reading for the last month. Luke couldn't be a hundred percent sure though, he couldn't make out the cover, but during the last two weeks, whenever he got home, he would either find it laying open on her lap, or sitting on her night stand.

He followed the path of her arm as she leaned over and gently placed the book next to her alarm clock, trading it for the remote to turn the tv off. With that light gone, it was a bit harder to see her, but the small lamp was still going and once Luke took a second to focus his eyes, he saw her take her glasses off, putting them on top of the book she was reading.

She hadn't been able to lay on her stomach, which really bothered her. Every night she had to either sleep on her right or left, although as of recently, it was only left. Her stomach was just too big for her to sleep the other way. Luke hated it just as much as she did. He'd rather her sleep close to him. He liked it when she put her head on his chest and layed her arm across his stomach. Sometimes she would rub it back and forth. At first he thought she was just doing it to annoy him because it tickled a little bit, but then he noticed, even when they were watching tv or something, not really paying attention to one another, her hand would move back and forth, or her thumb sweeping across his side.

Now she had to sleep away from him and of course Luke still slept close to her, putting his arm protectively around her pregnant belly as they fell asleep, but it wasn't the same.

It took Lorelai a few minutes to get comfortable. He watched as she braced her hands on either side of her body and shimmied down a little, bringing her right hand to her belly as she turned to her right. Then she threw the blanket off her body, just pulling the sheet up higher until it landed below her chest. She didn't sleep with the blanket anymore. Neither did Luke. She was warm enough for the both of them.

"Luke." He heard, her voice sighing.

The light was still on. He thought maybe she was hoping he would walk through the door right at that moment. Than she wouldn't have to go to sleep without him again.

And so that's exactly what he did.

"Hey." He smiled, keeping his tone low as he walked through the room.

"Luke!" Lorelai smiled, shocked to see him as she tried to sit up and Luke laughed as she struggled. He quickly squatted down next the bed, gently putting his arm over her side to stop her from sitting up. "You're home." She awed in just above a whisper, her gazed fixed on him.

"Yeah," He nodded, smiling as he brought his hand to cup the side of her face. "Lane came back so I was able to get away." He explained as he thumb brushed back and forth across her cheek.

"I missed you." She confessed. "I hated going to sleep without you here."

"I'm sorry Lorelai." His voice begging him to forgive her. She nodded in understanding.

"You're home now? For good? You're not gonna have to go back tonight?" She asked, wanting to make sure he wouldn't leave her.

"No, not tonight."

"What about tomorrow? Are you leaving early again?" He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I took the day off tomorrow, Lane can handle the place for the day."

"So you'll be here when I wake up?" Lorelai asked, her voice rising in excitement. Luke nodded, the biggest smile taking over his lips as he watched how happy she got.

While she was in her seventh month; late, she had a pregnancy scare. Then she was put on bed rest, which she hated.. well not at first. At first she was thinking she would be able to lay around all day, eating and watching tv and hang with Luke. But of course Luke still had to work, then, with what happen the last couple of weeks, no one was around and Rory was busy with school, with midterms so she couldn't hang that often and Lorelai was left home alone. Bored out of her mind.

Now, something this small, Luke taking a day off, she was so thrilled about it. She missed her husband. It's not like she could have just gone to the diner and spent the day there, she was on bed rest and Luke would have killed her if he found out she wasn't doing what the doctor told her to.

"Can you help me up?" Lorelai asked, holding out her arms to him.

"You don't wanna go to sleep?" He asked, confused. Lorelai shook her head.

"I wanna hang with you, watch tv or something, talk, I don't care. I just wanna be with you."

Luke smiled, nodding at the thought as he took his hand from her cheek, standing back up so he could help her.

"Sit." She ordered him once she was settled.

"Can I change first?" He laughed at her eagerness. She shook her head, reaching out to grab his arm so he couldn't walk away.

"You don't need pajamas, you're not going to sleep."

"Can I at least take my shoes off?" He asked.

"If you can do that from there." She answered, still keeping a grip on his hand.

Luke shook his head, grinning at her as he kicked off his boots, then walking around to the other side of the bed, forcing Lorelai to let go, so he could sit.

He sat close to her, putting his arm around her back, his hand coming to the other side of her stomach .

"How's he doing?" Luke asked, looking down at her tummy.

"He missed his daddy." Lorelai frowned, looking down at her belly, putting her hand over Luke's.

"I wanted to be here." Luke shook his head, angry that he wasn't. Angry that wasn't with her everyday. He would have killed himself if something happened to her while he was gone and he wasn't there to do something.

"I know." Lorelai nodded, giving him a smile. "Baby knows too."

"Good." Luke nodded, smiling back at her.

"So what, I don't even get a kiss hello anymore? It has been over two weeks, did you forget how to do it?" Lorelai teased.

Luke rolled his eyes at her, then closing them as he leaned toward her and when their lips made contact, he brought his hand to her face, holding her close as he kissed her.

He wanted nothing more than to take things further, they both did, but they couldn't, that's why Luke stopped after only a moment.

Lorelai pouted as he left her mouth and Luke laughed, pressing one more hard kiss to her lips before he pulled back.

"You're no fun."

"I'll be fun whenever you want, as soon as you have the baby." He promised her.

"_Whenever, _I want?" She asked. He nodded.

"Any time of the day, where ever we are, I say the word and you drop your pants."

"As long as we're not in public, yup."

"Damn. And I was really looking forward to putting on a floor show at the diner."

"I think you manage to do that just fine on your own." He teased her.

"That was once!" She defended herself, laughing. "And I was in dire need of coffee, nothing stops me from getting my coffee!"

"Hand me the remote." He said, nodding toward her night stand.

"What?! You've been gone for weeks! We haven't spent any time together, and you wanna watch tv!?" She asked incredulously.

"There's a game on." He told her. "And, as I recall, you said, and I quote, ' I don't care what we do.' "

"Fine. Here." She grumbled, giving him the remote and he turned it on, flicking to the right channel.

"I change my mind, you can go back to the diner." Lorelai frowned, as she sat with her arms crossed over her chest. Luke's gaze fixed on the television

"You want me to leave?" She nodded.

"Fine, I'm going." He said, making a move to stand up.

"No!" She yelled, taking a hold of his arm so he couldn't leave. "Don't go! I was kidding. Stay. You can't leave." She pouted, holding him tight.

Luke smiled, picking up the remote to turn off the tv and then he settled back next to her.

"I love you." Luke said, looking down at her as she layed her head agianst his arm, still holding it in a death grip.

"Love you too babe." She yawned, closing her eyes as she rested against him.

Luke grinned, carefully easing her down until she was in a laying position.

"Luke." She whimpered in protest, her eyes closed. She was tired. Really tired, but she didn't want to go to sleep.

"Shh." He told her, rubbing his hand over her arm as he spooned behind her. She sighed. "We have tomorrow."

"Yeah." she said, moving her head around a bit to get comfortable. "Tomorrow."

"Good night Lorelai." He whispered a moment later.

"Night." She murmured, already drifting off to sleep.

Luke smiled, glad that he was there to see it happen this time.

The End.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
